


Sailor Moon in High School

by eunhaecho



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhaecho/pseuds/eunhaecho





	Sailor Moon in High School

Sailor Moon and her friends during high school crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura but I do have a lot of original characters.  Some are borrowed from other animes/cartoons.

It was a half day at Juuban High School so they only had to take their morning classes which would be longer than on a normal day.  Serena was taking an art class that was combined with come college students; as such, Darien was taking the class with her.

In the corner of Darien’s eye, he saw Serena contemplating over something so he decided to go over to her and ask if she needed any help. “Hey Serena, do you need any help?” 

“Yeah,” she sighed.  “I’m trying to perfect my mini sculpture of Tuxedo Mask but I just can’t seem to get it right.”

He laughed.  “Well, let’s see.”  He started examining the sculpture.  “If you do this and then do that…”

Away from Darien and Serena, some of the girls were talking with each other.  One girl said, “I wish Darien would come ask me if I needed any help.  But he only seems to be interested in her.” 

“Yeah, I know, right?  What does he see in her anyways?  It’s not like she’s Sailor Moon or anything.”

On the other side of the girls some of the guys started talking with each other.  “Man, I wish Serena would ask me for help.  I want to get to know her better but she only seems to be interested in him.”

Another guy said, “What does he have that we don’t?”

A girl spoke up.  “For starters, he’s nice, funny, smart plus good looking, and athletic.  And for Serena, she’s not that athletic and kind of an airhead, but she is nice, funny and pretty.”

The jealous girls and guys glared at her.  “Stay out of it!” they all said.

“Hey, be nice…” another guy said.

“You guys were the ones who asked for an opinion,” the other girl laughed.

“Okay, I have a plan so listen up.  You girls keep Darien occupied while we guys will get Serena away,” a fourth guy spoke up.

“Count us in,” the jealous girls and guys said.

“We’re not getting involved…” the two others said.

Art class was coming to an end.  “Class, this project is due at the end of the week.  If you are behind, ask your classmates for help or come in during your own free time.  Once you clean up, you may leave,” the teacher announced. 

“Are you almost done cleaning, Serena?  It’s time for lunch.” 

“I’m almost done, Darien; just a few more things.  Okay, all done.  Let’s go.”  She smiled at him as they were walking out of the classroom towards the cafeteria.

Darien and Serena got their food and sat down at their usual table.  Already sitting there were their friends Amy and Lita.

“Hi Darien, Serena.  How was art class?  Did you finish your mini sculpture?” Amy asked. 

“I’m almost done, thanks to Darien.  There are a few things left to do though.”

 “That’s good to hear.  So, you’re not behind at all?” Lita asked. 

“Nope, she isn’t,” Darien replied.

Then Mina came to the table and sat down.  “Hi guys.  When is your project due, Serena?”

“It’s due at the end of the week.  Where are the others?” 

“Looking for us, Serena?”  She looked up to see the rest of the gang: Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Raye. 

Michelle asked, “Is everyone having a good day so far?”

Darien was the first to answer Michelle.  “I’m getting this weird vibe from some of the guys here at the school.  Come to my apartment after school and we can talk more.  Too many people can over hear us here.”

“You feel it too?”  Raye was always sensitive to that kind of stuff.

“Should we call Artemis, and Diana to join us?” 

“Sorry, Lita.  They’ll have to stay at home.  My apartment still doesn’t allow pets.” 

“Let’s all meet outside the school and go together.  I’ll meet you at your locker, Darien.” 

“Okay, Serena.  See you later.”  Forty minutes later, the bell rang for the end of lunch.

“Time to head to class now.  Don’t be late, Serena.”  Everyone but Serena laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, Raye,” Serena said as she rolled her eyes.

Amy, Lita, Mina, and Serena quickly arrived in Ms. Haruna’s class.  It didn’t take long since the cafeteria was nearby her classroom.  She was teaching English.

“Hey guys, what do you think we’ll be doing in class today?” Serena asked.

“Everyone take out your books for silent reading and read up to Chapter Ten.”

“Never mind,” she laughed.

(“What do you girls think Darien meant by “weird feeling”?) Mina asked.

(“We’ll find out soon.”) Amy replied.

Everyone knew how strict Ms. Haruna could be if they didn’t listen, so no one dared to talk during silent reading.

One hour later, Mrs. Haruna stopped everyone from reading.  “For your homework, read up to Chapter 15 and answer the questions for Chapters 1-5.  If you haven’t finished reading up to Chapter 10 by now, come up to the front and write your name and the chapter you are currently on the sheet of paper on my desk.”

Ten people made the embarrassing trek up to Mrs. Haruna’s desk to write down their names.

Lita was wondering why Serena didn’t go up to the front so she asked, “Serena did you really read up to Chapter 10 today?”

“Yeah, it’s a good book.”  Amy, Lita and Mina gasped.  “I’m proud of you, Serena,” Amy smiled.

Marking the end of the school day, the bell’s chime rang through the building.  Serena was thinking to herself aloud when she said, “I wonder kind of things Darien likes.”

“You mean there are things that he likes besides you?” Mina teased.

“The best way to find out is to ask him,” Lita said. 

“You’re right, Lita,” Serena said as she opened her locker.  “Meet you guys outside?”  Her friends nodded and left.  Seeing an opening, some of the guys from Darien and Serena’s art class came up to Serena after her friends left.  “Oh, hi Eric, Mark, Mike.  What’s up?  Did you guys want something?”

Eric spoke first.  “There was something we wanted to show you.  Can you come with us for a bit?”

 “Actually, I can’t.  I’m going to go meet Darien at his locker.  How about you show me next time, okay?” 

“I promise you’ll like it.  Come on.”  Mark sounded persistent and Serena wondered why.

Darien was closing his locker door when some of the girls from the art class came up to him.

“Hi Darien.  How was school today?”  He laughed at the girl’s question.  “Hey, Gloria.  You know, you sounded just like a mom when you asked me that.  So, what’s up Cindy, Gloria, Liz?” 

“Um, well, we were wondering if you would help us with our art projects,” Cindy shyly asked. 

“Yeah, I guess.  When do you want me to help?” 

“We need help like now.”  He thought that he heard urgency in Liz’s voice.

“Sorry, but I have other plans today; maybe next time?  After all, we do still have time till our projects are due.” 

“Please Darien?  You’re the only one we can ask.”  Gloria sounded desperate. 

“I’ll see you guys next time, okay?  Bye.”  (“Serena, I’m just going to come to your locker.”)  With that, he headed off to Serena’s locker.  He wanted to get away from the girls from his art class.

Meanwhile, Mark kept insisting that she come with them.  By then, all the other students had left their lockers so there was no one around.  “Come on.  It won’t take long. We’ll be back before you know it.”

“I really can’t.  Darien’s waiting for me.”  Mike grabbed her arm after hearing Darien’s name.  He threatened her.  “Don’t make us force you.”

 “Ow, that hurts!  Let go of me!”  She got free of Mike for a moment before he grabbed her arm again. 

Darien started running towards Serena’s locker sensing that she was in danger.

Eric spoke up.  “Just come with us now and no one will get hurt.”  His eyes turned dark.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I can’t?  Now, let go of me!”  (“I hate to do this, but they give me no choice.”)  She was getting ready to attack the guys when she and the guys heard a voice.

“She said to let go!”

“Darien!”  Serena was so relieved when Darien arrived.

Mike was disgusted when he saw Serena’s savior.  “Ugh, it’s him...” he thought.  “Fine, but this isn’t over yet!  Come on guys, let’s go.”  Scowling, Eric, Mark, and Mike departed. 

“Are you okay, Serena?”  

“Yeah.  If you didn’t come when you did, they probably would’ve taken me somewhere.”  She shuddered at the thought.  “I was getting ready to attack them too.”

“Don’t worry.   I won’t let anything happen to you,” he said as he hugged her.

At the Crown Plaza, a café they hung out often, the rest of the gang was waiting for Darien and Serena.  “Where are they?  The two of them should have been here by now.”  Typical Raye was being impatient, but Michelle on the other hand was calm.

“Something must have happened.  Darien’s never late.”

Amy started worrying.  “I wonder if it was something bad.  What could be taking…oh, I see them!  There they are!” 

“Hey, what happened?  Why are you guys late?” Lita asked. 

“Some guys were trying to take Serena somewhere even though she said no,” Darien growled.

“Oh, come on Darien, don’t be such a grouch.  She’s here and that’s all that matters,” Andrew said as he slapped him on the back.  Everyone but Darien and Serena laughed.

 “Am I going to see you girls at the arcade later?”  The Crown Arcade was where he worked, and the girls went to hang out sometimes.

“Sorry Andrew.  We girls are studying at Raye’s today,” Lita explained.

“Oh okay,” he replied, sounding a bit disappointed.  “What about you, Darien?”

“I’m going with them to make sure they actually do study.  Sorry, buddy.”

“Alright, then see you all tomorrow.”  And then he left for work.

“Wow, I hope nothing like that happens to you, Rini.”  Rini was blushing as she said, “Maybe I do want that to happen, so you can save me, Masanori.”

 Amara laughed.  “Look at them.”

Eric and the other guys found Serena and her friends.  “Serena!”

“Oh no…not them again…” she groaned.

“He looks angry,” Hotaru said.

“I can’t believe he actually brought reinforcements,” Darien said kind of shocked.

“Reinforcements?  For what?”

“So, who’s the guy you need taken care of?” a guy asked.  “We need to give him a piece of our minds,” another said.

Darien cleared his throat.  “Talking about me?” 

“That’s right!  Darien Shields, you’re going to get what’s coming to you!” Mike shouted. 

Darien just laughed but Amara and Lita both glared at Mike.  “You sure about that?” 

“He was the one?  Dude, we’re not helping you anymore,” another guy said.  “Lita and Amara are here too.  We like them.” 

“They’re our friends and we don’t want to get on their bad sides.  You shouldn’t want to either.  If you do, oh you’ll be sorry.”

” Sorry, but you’re on your own here dudes.”

Eric became hysterical.  “You can’t do this!  We had a deal!”

“The deal was that we check out the situation first then we decide what to do.  It’s your deathbed if you decide to stay.  Let’s go guys.”

The seven guys that Eric, Mark and Mike roped in as reinforcements left.  “Cowards!” Mike shouted.

“They’re not the cowards here; you are,” Raye pointed out. 

“How are we the cowards?!” 

“Reinforcements?  Seriously?”  Trista shook her head.  “Now that’s not fighting fair.

“So?  You guys are Darien’s reinforcements too!” Mike said.

Quickly backing him up, Mark shouted, “Yeah!  What difference does that make?”

“Okay, first, I don’t need reinforcements; I fight face to face.  Second of all--”

“--we’re his friends, not reinforcements,” Amara said as she folded her arms. 

“We wouldn’t stoop as low as you boys.”  Serena stuck out her tongue after she said that. 

“Now if you’ll excuse us, we have somewhere to be instead of dealing with you guys,” Lita said. 

(“What a bunch of weirdos.”) Rini griped to Hotaru.  (“You’re telling me.”)

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.  Bye Rini, Hotaru.” 

“Bye Masanori.”

(“Let’s all just go to my temple so we don’t have to deal with them anytime soon.  We can talk without being interrupted there.”)

Since they were going to head to the temple instead of Darien’s apartment, Amy contacted Luna, Artemis, and Diana to tell them what happened at school and that they were going to the temple to talk.  The three cats agreed to meet Darien and the girls at the temple.

Luna, Artemis and Diana were waiting at the front of the temple to walk in with the scouts.  “Hi

Grandpa, I’m home.”  “Welcome home, Raye.”  “Grandpa, my friends and I need to talk so we’ll be in the tea room.  I’ll do my chores later after my friends leave.”

Chad, the apprentice who was still working at her temple, was just glaring at Darien because he didn’t like it when guys came to the temple since he was in love with Raye.  “Hey Raye, why is there a guy here?”  Ignoring Chad, Raye lead everyone to the tea room.

Putting the confrontation with the amorous males behind them, Amara turned her attention back to Darien.  “So, what was that weird vibe you said you had?” she asked.

“It’s about Eric, Mark, and Mike, the guys who threatened and tried to take Serena.  And there were three girls from our art class--Cindy, Gloria, and Liz--that attempted to enlist my help with their art project today.  I think they were in on some plan with Eric, Mark, and Mike, whatever they were up to.  They weren’t their usual selves.” 

“They’re probably just jealous.” “I sensed something more than petty jealousy, Michelle.”

“You mean it’s not just their hormones raging?”

“Maybe they’re being controlled or were brainwashed by someone or something.”  It sounded crazy, but Mina was usually right.

Interrupting their discussion, someone knocked on the screen door.  “Come in,” Raye said.

Raye’s grandpa opened the door and said, “Raye, there are some customers here.  Can you help them?” 

“What about Chad?  Can’t he help them?  We’re still talking.”

“He’s assisting me with something, so you’ll have to do it.” 

“Okay, I’ll be right there, Grandpa.  Hold that thought guys.”  Barely five minutes later, Raye returned with a worried look on her face.  “Guys…”

“What’s wrong, Raye?”  Amy saw that something was bothering her friend. 

“It’s Cindy, Gloria, and Liz…” 

“Are we going to run?”  Of course, Serena would want to run away from a problem.

“There’s no reason to run,” Amara said to Serena.  “Something needs to be done though.”

Serena frowned.  “My Healing Rod probably won’t have any effect then…”

“If they really are brainwashed or being controlled, it probably won’t,” Michelle agreed.

“I can try scanning them with my computer and see what comes up.”  With the computer, Amy could see just about anything.

“Okay then, follow me.  The bushes by the shrine are thick and wide enough to provide enough cover to hide.”

“Ugh, Serena and her friends make me mad.  Poor Darien is probably being brainwashed by those girls,” Cindy said to Gloria and Liz.

Gloria gasped.  “You think so?”

Behind the bushes, Darien and the scouts tried not to laugh.  (“Me, brainwashed?  No way.”)

Liz put her hands together to make her wish.  “My wish is for Darien to stop paying so much attention to Serena.”  (“Okay, I got it.  Let’s go back.”)

Back inside the temple, everyone was curious to know what came up on Amy’s scanner.  Hotaru was the first to speak up.  “What is it, Amy?” 

“There’s an evil energy emitting from them.”

“The guys might be emitting the same evil energy as these girls, but the problem is tracking them down. We should split up.”  Amara looked worried as she said that.

“First, we need to gather everyone that’s being affected,” Lita said.

“Then Serena and I will go to my apartment.  I’m betting some of the girls might go there,” Darien confirmed.

“Amara, Trista, and I will go to the school.  Some of them might try to sabotage Darien’s or Serena’s things.”

Hotaru looked surprised by Michelle’s comment.  “Do you think they would really go that far?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, kid.”  Amara referred Hotaru and Rini as kid instead of names sometimes since they were still in elementary school.

“Then bring them all here, to the temple.  Having them all in one place would best.”

Rini looked confused.  “Who are we going with, Serena?”

“You kiddos are coming with us.”  Amara winked at her.

Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru and Rini drove to the back of Juuban High so the car wouldn’t get noticed.  Then they jumped up on the roof of the school waiting for someone to show up.

“How much longer do we have to wait?”  Hotaru was getting tired of waiting.

“I hope they come soon.  We’ve been waiting forever.  Where’s the excitement?”  Rini was tired of waiting as Hotaru was.

“Not much longer.  Look, someone’s coming,” Trista pointed out.

Below them were Eric, Mark, and Mike.  “Darien’s going to get it.  He’s not going to make a fool out of us again.”  The sound of Eric’s voice carried and sounded as if he was pissed and craved revenge.

Mark asked Eric, “Why do we have these tools and the spray paint?” 

Mike sighed and whispered to Eric, “Yo, why did we have to drag him along?”

“More hands, the better.  Mark, don’t ask questions if they’re not smart ones.”

Back on the roof, Amara stood up.  “I’ll be right back.” 

“What are you going to do Amara?”  She just smiled at Hotaru before jumping down and then started following the boys.

“Hey, do you guys hear something?” 

“Mark, you’re just being paranoid because it’s dark out and you’re at school.” 

“No, Mark’s right.  I heard something just now too.” 

“You shut up too, Mike.” 

“It’s…!”  Mark screamed then fainted.

Eric rolled his eyes.  “What a scaredy cat,” he thought. 

“O-o-o-o-okay. Tell me I'm not seeing things.”  Mike started shaking.  “Leave us alone!” 

“Hey, what the…!”  Then Mike fainted.  “Show yourself!  Who are you?!”

Amara whispered in Eric’s ear, “I’m your worst nightmare.”  And then she knocked Eric unconscious. 

The others came down and then Hotaru and Rini looked at Amara with amazement.  “Oh my gosh, that was awesome! Go Amara!” 

“We have a problem now.  How are we going to take the three of them with us?  There’s not enough room in our car.”  Michelle crossed her arms.

“I’m surprised we didn’t think of that.”  Trista was expressionless.

Over at Darien’s apartment, some other girls from the art class were outside with a basket full of chocolates.  “Let’s leave this here.  Maybe he’ll eat it.”

“I hope Serena eats this and chokes on it.”  Of course, those girls were saying that without knowing Darien and Serena were inside, listening at the door. 

(“That’s so mean!”)

(“Don’t worry, Serena.  If you choke, I’ll be right there to save you.”) he grinned.

Serena kissed him on the cheek.  (“My savior.”)  She chuckled softly.  (“But I can’t let myself be bothered with the mean things they say.  They don’t know what they’re saying.  After all, I am the Champion of Justice.”) she said.

“I wonder where he could be right now.”

“He’s probably with them.  How in the world did he become friends with them anyway?  I mean, what’s so interesting about them that he hangs out with them so often?  Raye’s a freak, Mina’s stuck up, Amy’s too nerdy, and Lita’s just plain scary.”

(That’s it!  I’ve had enough!  RELEASE!  SLEEP!)  The two girls subsequently fell asleep after Serena activated the SLEEP card with a magic staff.

The SLEEP card can put any number of people to sleep instantly.

Darien and Serena exited the apartment.  (“We have two girls here.”)

(“Three guys came to the school, but we don’t have any way of taking them to the temple.”) 

(“I’ll take care of it, Trista.  I can use WINDY when we get there.”)  “WINDY, take these girls to the Hino temple!”  Then the WINDY card took the two girls from the apartment to the temple.

The WINDY card can create fierce winds that can also blow objects away but also bind things.

“Ugh, it’s one thing to hope I choke but to talk bad about my friends?  Let’s go, Darien.  FLY!”  The FLY card could let Serena and one other person fly on her staff.

            “Are they almost here?” Hotaru asked.

“Hi guys.” “Mom, what took you so long?”

“Sorry, Rini.  The two girls at Darien’s apartment were saying some mean stuff.  What were these three going to do here?”

“Well from the looks of it, they were going to vandalize Darien’s desk and locker.  They brought all the materials for it,” Michelle explained.  “What were the girls at your apartment saying, Darien?”

“They wanted Serena to choke on some chocolate that they brought for me and they made fun of the girls.”

“Yeah, it was pretty mean.  How did you take them out?” 

Hotaru and Rini were grinning which meant that Amara did it.  That was the only explanation he needed.  “I’m not surprised,” Darien said as he was laughing.

“Okay, let’s get them out of here.  WINDY!  Take these boys to the Hino temple!”

“Get in the car kiddos.  We’ll meet you at the temple.”

“Okay, Amara,” both Darien and Serena responded as the others were heading to their car.

Back at the temple, Raye and Lita had just returned from helping more customers when they saw how many unconscious people her friends had brought.  “So now we have five?  When did that happen?”

“They just got here,” Amy explained.

Mina pointed up and said, “Here come three more.” 

“Is everyone on their way now or are there still places left?” Lita asked. 

“Hey Serena, why are there so many…”

“Why are you asking me, Raye?  I don’t know.” 

“Are all of them being controlled?”  Mina looked shocked. 

“According to my computer, yeah, they’re all being controlled.” 

“I’m surprised that there’s this many people like and don’t like Serena or Darien.  And here I thought that they were likeable people,” Michelle chuckled.

“Of course they’re likeable.  They’re nice to everyone.  How can people not like them?” Rini defended.

“How do we break off the connection between them and whoever’s controlling them?” Hotaru asked. 

“Maybe this will do the trick.  SHIELD!”

The SHIELD card can create a shell, force field or barrier around its target that is impenetrable to almost all physical and magical attacks.  Just as the SHIELD card worked its magic, everyone began to rouse. 

Mike was the first to wake.  “Hey, how’d we get here?”  Slowly, the others around him gained consciousness as well. 

“What happened?” Eric asked. 

“I don’t remember anything that happened the past few days…” one girl said.

Darien and the scouts were speechless to find out that they were all being controlled for that long. 

“You guys better tell us what happened!” Cindy demanded. 

“You could be nice about it,” Mina said, putting her hands on her hips.  “How are we supposed to know what happened?  We just found you guys like this today.” 

“Did we come here ourselves?” 

“How else would we come here?  It’s not like they would bring us here themselves.”  Mike rolled his eyes at the thoughtless question Gloria asked.

“So you guys don’t have any memory of what happened earlier today either?” Serena asked. 

“What did happen earlier today?” another girl asked.  

(“Are we going to tell them the truth, Mama?”)

(“It’s better for them not to know, to keep them and ourselves out of trouble.”) Trista answered instead.

(“Trista is right.”) Luna agreed.  (“If you tell them the truth, then you will end up revealing your own identities.”

“Nothing besides school,” Darien replied. 

“Shouldn’t you all be going home now that you’re all awake?” Lita asked. “What about you guys?” a guy asked.

“We were studying and doing our homework before we were interrupted by all of you.” Raye countered.

Amara scolded them further.  “Unlike some people, they want to get into college.”

“Are you saying that we don’t?!”  Liz looked annoyed at Amara’s comment.

“Amara’s just saying that some people care about school, no one specifically,” Michelle defended.

“Let’s get out of here,” Mike said, annoyed.  He and the others left the temple.

“Finally it’s over!  Can we go home now?” 

“Yeah, it’s over, Hotaru.  Let’s go home.  This is just way too much excitement for one day.  Bye Darien, girls.  Come on Rini, Luna, Diana.”

That night, in everyone’s but Darien and Serena’s dreams, there was a voice.  “What I am about to do may hurt Darien and Serenity, but it must be done.  Do not tell them of this until they are ready.”


End file.
